


Besser

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Coping, Loneliness, M/M, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Ich weiß genau, wo du liegst.
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Besser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).



> Nachdem "Mitnehmen" gut ankam, fühle ich mich sicher genug, diese mögliche Fortsetzung der lieben mcicioni zu widmen. Hoffe, sie gefällt dir ebenso <3

Eigentlich hab ich genug. Unser Haus hat mir soviel eingebracht, dass ich wohl nicht mehr arbeiten müsste. Aber du hättest nicht gewollt, dass ich mich hängenlasse. Und ich im Grunde auch nicht.

Ganz in Ordnung, im Laden zu schaffen. Leute sehen, ein wenig reden, manchmal sogar lachen. Und aus meinem Zimmer rauskommen.

Unseres war es nie. Trotzdem … Du bist nicht da, sagst nichts zu meinen herumliegenden Sachen, lächelst nicht, berührst mich nicht.

Manchmal denk ich ganz plötzlich an dich. Wie im Saloon an manchen Abenden.

Der Whisky damals in Camarga. Du hattest einen Schluck genommen, die Flasche an mich weitergereicht, und ich hatte sie an die Lippen gesetzt, gleich, ohne Trara. Das erste Mal, dass ich dich fast …

Wirklich küssen tat ich dich viel später.

Ich erinnere mich, wie du geschmeckt hast. Immer ein bisschen nach Tabak. Und sehr nach dir.

Es geht dir besser jetzt. Besser dort.

Zuletzt war’s fast, als würdest du nur schlafen. Kein Kämpfen mehr. Kein Husten bis zur Erschöpfung.

Ich weiß genau, wo du liegst. Vermutlich würde ich den Weg mit verbundenen Augen finden.

In den ersten Tagen hab ich mir manchmal vorgestellt, einfach zu dir hinunterzusinken. Durch die Erde, durch alles.

Inzwischen nicht mehr.


End file.
